


If You Save Yourself Tonight

by luckycharmdust



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmdust/pseuds/luckycharmdust
Summary: After holding in his pain and worries for so long, Fun Ghoul finally gets the comfort he deserves.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	If You Save Yourself Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request from anon on tumblr

“You good, Ghoul?” Jet asked, clearly worried. 

“Just shiny.”

“One hundred percent? You’re looking a little grey.”

Ghoul forced a smile. “One hundred percent. Don’t worry about me, worry about Poison. They got hit pretty hard during the clap.”

The two turned their attention to the unconscious killjoy in the backseat of the Trans Am, their blood matching their hair. Poison and Ghoul had gone on a basic routine supply run when a four-leaf clover of dracs in their sickening white suits had appeared out of the dust on Route Guano. Poison had swerved to avoid a ray gun blast and their bike flipped, sending them headfirst into the sand. It took Ghoul two blinks to determine that the fiery leader had been knocked marionette, not moving. They must have hit a rock on the way down. It wasn’t easy taking down the four dracs, but Ghoul wasn’t named best shot in Zone 6 for nothing. He had radioed Jet afterward for a ride back.

Poison came to about halfway to the diner, groggy and rubbing their head. “The fuckin dracs... I’m gonna blast their fuckin heads off if this goddamn headache lasts longer than a hangover.”

“Ghoul already took care of that for ya,” Jet laughed, and Ghoul managed a weak smile.

“All four? Damn Ghoulie, you took out a whole clover by yourself. Impressive.”

“I shoulda seen them coming,” Ghoul mumbled, quiet enough so no one heard him. Then, louder, “How’re ya feeling, Pois?”

“I’m no doctor, but I’m thinking I’ve got a concussion.” 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Jet rolled his eyes.

“And my fuckin blood probably stained my shirt.”

“Looks like you’ve got your priorities straight.” Poison was already back to worrying about their appearance, so they were okay. Thank Destroya. Everything was okay.

Ghoul knew better than to jinx things like that. It was on the way into the diner that he finally collapsed.

“Ghoul!” Jet cried out as he spotted the blood seeping through Ghouls jacket. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re lying in the sand and you’re covered in blood. That’s doesn’t match my definition of ‘fine’. Come on, lets get you into the diner.”

“I’m okay, I promise. Worry about Poison, they’re the one with a concussion.” Ghoul insisted as Jet helped him inside and lifted his shirt up to reveal the damage. Jet ran to the other room to grab medical supplies.

“Your promises don’t mean shit when there’s a raygun blast wound in your side,” Poison said with an angry intensity that meant they cared. “What the hell, Ghoul? Why didn’t you tell Jet you were shot?” Ghoul mumbled something unintelligible, and Poison slammed their hands on the table loudly, causing him to flinch. “Goddamnit, you could’ve died! Do you have any idea what that would’ve done to us? To me?”

“And if you would’ve hit your head any harder, you’d be dusted too!” Ghoul matched Poison’s intensity. “You’d be dusted, and it’d be my fault! I shoulda seen the dracs coming, I shoulda protected you!”

Poison’s anger faltered and was replaced with something softer, something almost nice. “You’re an idiot Ghoul, you know that?” They said, but in a caring way. “It’s not your fault, and it’s not your job to take care of me. It’s your job to take care of yourself, and that means telling us when you’re hurt.”

Ghoul averted his eyes, blinking back tears. Whether he was crying from the pain or this feeling that had brewed inside him for so long, he didn’t know. “I didn’t want to bother anyone. I didn’t want to be a… a waste. A waste of your time, or your energy, of anything. I don’t want you to realize what a mess I am. I don’t want you to leave me.”

“Ghoul. Ghoul, look at me.” Poison gently lifted Ghouls chin up so they were eye to eye, and Ghoul let the tears spill. “You, me, Kobra, and Jet? We’re a team. We’re gonna stick by your side no matter what, okay?”

“That’s what my last crew said too, you know that? False promises and shit like that. Well, guess what, they got up and left anyway. They thought I was too needy, and not helpful enough. They decided I wasn’t worth it. I wanna prove to you guys that I’m worth it.”

“You don’t have to prove shit to us. I swear to The Witch, Ghoul, you matter so much more than you think you do.” Poison sounded like they choked up at that part, but Ghoul might’ve imagined it. “We’re never gonna leave you.” 

“What’s this about leaving?” Jet asked as he walked back into the room with the shitty first aid kit that Kobra stole from Tommy Show Meins shop.

Poison opened their mouth, but Ghoul shook his head, a small back and forth motion that portrayed more than words could. Poison closed their mouth.

“It’s nothing,” Ghoul said. And for the first time, he believed it. They weren’t going to leave him. “Hey Jet, can you patch me up now?”


End file.
